Pureblooded and Betrothed Hermione
by RealAllyChan
Summary: Hermione finds out the she is part of the Nott family a.k.a a pureblood family! And she is betrothed to MALFOY! HOLY MOLY HER WORLD JUST GOT TURNED UPSIDE DOWN! What's her Seventh Year in Hogwarts gonna be like.. (first fanfic don't judge please)
1. I'M WHAAAAAAT!

**Chapter 1 – IM WHAAAAAAT**

''Hermione! Wake up dear'' Hermione's mother called from downstairs. Anna Granger was very nervous because she received an owl from Angelina Nott saying that she wanted a family reunion with Hermione. Hermione was their long lost daughter who they had to leave at an adoption centre because it was unsafe to have pureblood girls. Angelina knew who her daughter was but kept it a secret from Theo because she didn't want Theo and Draco to creep her out at school

''Coming mum'' she replied

She got up from her bed and yawned. Hermione had grown up beautifully. No longer did she have her ugly big bushy hair and the buck teeth she had when she was little, she was now 5'7 in height with a nice hour glass body which every girl envied, chocolate coloured eyes, tanned skin, perfect teeth and not to mention, her intelligence. She was absolutely stunning.

Hermione walked down the stairs and kissed her dad on the check ''Morning mum, dad''

''Morning'' said her father and kept reading the newspaper

Her mother gave her eggs and bacon breakfast and kept humming a song. Hermione was still on summer break and wouldn't be going back for another month to Hogwarts, her final year. She decided that after the war, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her parents. It only made sense since she wiped their memories and didn't know if they were safe or not.

Her mother set down her breakfast and cleared her throat. Her father put down the newspaper that he was reading and looked at his daughter

''Honey'' said her mother ''We need to tell you something''

''Okay'' she replied

Hermione kept eating her breakfast like nothing unusual was happening

''Hermione, stop eating please because this is really important for you'' her mother said

She gradually stopped eating and looked at her mum then to her dad

''You're adopted sweetie'' her father said

There was a moments silence… and then

''WHAT?!'' Well that is the normal response to something so serious. ''Whose daughter am I then? Why was I left to be adopted? Am I not loved? Did my real parents hate me or something? Who am I? Is my whole life a lie!"

"Hermione dear please be rational about this..." her mother said softly

"RATIONAL! HOW CAN YOU EXCEPT ME TO BE RATIONAL ABOUT AN ISSUE THIS BIG?!" After Hermione shouted, her glass or orange juice exploded and orange juice was spilt everywhere. Anna winced at it but Dan was very calm about the issue

"Well to answer your questions, you are from the Nott family, we don't know about their family issues, of course you're loved by us and the whole Granger family. I don't know about your real parents but I'm sure they love you and your whole life isn't a lie. You'll still be a Granger and our baby girl to us" Dan concluded

'Breathe Hermione. Inhale exhale' She didn't talk for two whole minutes and said "I'm leaving for a walk to clear my head"

They let her go in her tank top and shorts and she took her phone and earphones and left for a jog. She ran around for 10 minutes with thoughts of 'How could they do this to me?' 'This cannot be happening' 'It's all just a dream' 'No Hermione it isn't this isn't Alice in Wonderland for God's sake' She ran back home with a clear head and a rationalised mind

"So when are we meeting the Notts?"

8888888888

''Theo!'' his mother called out

''What mum? I'm busy with Draco and I don't mean it in a naughty way. God mother I AM NOT GAY!'' Theo replied

''Just wanted to say that you'll be meeting your twin sister tomorrow at the Louvers okay honey''

''WHAT!'' Both boys shouted

They ran downstairs to the main dining room of the Nott mansion and found Angelina Nott. ''Are you not excited to finally meet your twin?'' she questioned

Truth was, the Nott's had twins. Theodore and Hermione Nott but with the reign of Voldemort, it wasn't safe to have a girl. They weren't wanted by Voldemort and Voldemort only saw the uselessness of these girls and would kill them. That was why they had left Hermione at an adoption centre. The Nott parents couldn't bear to let their daughter go so with their good friends the Malfoys, Lucius Malfoy was the one who did it. Only the Notts, Malfoys, Zabinis and the Parkinsons knew of Hermione Nott. They couldn't wait till the day that Hermione Nott was told of her family

Ever since their first year, Draco and Theo had stuck together to find Hermione Nott. There was Hermione Granger but they thought it wasn't her. She was ugly with her big bushy hair and buck teeth, nothing like an elegant pureblood they thought so they skipped her and went to the other candidates in their year. Unfortunately none made the cut.

''Can I come along and meet our Hermione'' Draco asked politely

''No unfortunately. We would like it to just be a family reunion, you will see her on the Hogwarts Express'' Angelina replied

'Bummer' thought Malfoy

''I must prepare myself for tomorrow!'' said Theodore and he ran back to his room with Draco trailing not too far behind

As soon as they reached his room, Theo shouted ''I CANT WAIT TO MEET HER TOMORROW!''

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic. Revised 29.4.13**

**Thanks !**


	2. Meeting the Nott's

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the Nott's **

So… it was the next day. The day where Hermione finally meets her real family, the Nott's. She wasn't exactly dreading this day but she wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't like being lied to for her whole life; it felt like she was living a lie. A very big lie. THE BIGGEST

It was 10am when Hermione woke up in her duck pjs. Her hair was a mess as usual but at least she could actually comb her hair without the brush getting tangled. So she got out of bed, brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Hermione walked downstairs and greeted her parents

''Morning'' she said

''HERMIONE! GO HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!'' exclaimed her mother

'Nice greeting...' Hermione thought. ''I just came down to see if there was anything to eat'' she said.

''You can have a sandwich when you get down'' said her father

So Hermione had to climb up all 15 steps back to her room to get changed. She chose a white laced dress with the sleeves reaching her elbows and it stopped just above her knees. She tied a thin belt around her waist. The dress was loose but it also showed some curves on her.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and did her make-up. She never was a fan of make-up but she decided a light blush and some smoky eye shadow would be good enough. Lip gloss was also applied to give it that extra shine

''Right mum I'm done'' she yelled

She ran downstairs and there was an egg and bacon roll on a plate

''That's good darling. Now eat your roll'' said her mother

Her parents went back upstairs to change into their clothes. They were going to meet the Nott's at 1pm so she still had plenty of time. She decided to get her cell phone out and see if anyone had contacted her. Her best friend Brooke messaged her:

**B: **WAKE UP HERMIONEEEEEEEE

**H: **I'm up I'm up okay

**B: **Good! I haven't talked to you for a whole year now! Can we meet up today?

**H: **No sorry, I'm doing this family thing. Maybe tomorrow?

**B: **Sure! Can't wait xx

Just as Hermione was about to reply ''same here!'' her parents came down the stairs and said ''Hermione darling, get ready. We're leaving in 5''

She went back upstairs to get some hoop earrings and a small diamond ring. She found a white headband and wore that. She went down the stairs and got her high heels and said ''I'll be in the car''

She put her white high heels which were about 3 inches tall. She only dresses up in the holidays. She can't be bothered doing it every day at Hogwarts because it was always time consuming and it wasn't as if anyone would have admired/noticed it so she choose very casual/tomboy look without much make-up except for the occasional blush.

Her parents locked the front door and they started driving to The Leaky Cauldron

88888888

''Mr Theodore Sir'' said a house elf

''What?'' Theo mumbled

''It is time to wake up sir. You are meeting Miss Hermione Nott today sir'' whimpered the house elf in case she might've angered the young Nott

''OH MY!'' yelled Theo. He immediately went to the bathroom and peed like any other normal person. ''Dinky! What time is it?'' Theo yelled

''11:30am sir'' she replied

'That leaves an hour and a half' Theo thought. ''Get me my clothes'' he shouted.

A shuffle was heard and his clothes appeared in the bathroom

''Thank you. You may leave now'' he replied

A crack was heard and he turned the shower on. He showered for half an hour and got dressed. He was wearing a white button up t-shirt with black pants. He had a plain black tie and gelled his hair back. He was very hot. He only came third to Draco and Harry Potter. Draco being first for obvious reasons, rich, smart and a Malfoy

It was 12:30pm by the time he finished preparing himself so he ran downstairs to see his mother and father sitting in the lounge room all dressed well.

''We're leaving now'' said his father and with a crack he disapparated

''Darling, he's only mad because he's anxious about meeting Hermione. You know that'' said his mother sweetly and she also disapparated with Theo right behind her

88888888

It was 12:40pm by the time the Grangers reached The Leaky Cauldron

''Oh my goodness that was such heavy traffic!'' exclaimed Helen Granger ''we must hurry before we're too late!''

Hermione greeted Tom, the manager/keeper. ''In a rush there Miss Granger?''

''Yes, no time to talk now Tom! Sorry!'' apologized Hermione

''Doesn't matter. Bye!'' Tom said

They all fast walked to the brick wall and Hermione tapped the bricks to reveal Diagon Alley.

''We're meeting them at a new restaurant called The Louvers''

The Louvers was a new French restaurant where only the rich and wealthy could dine in. It had achieved many great reviews and the restaurant's success sky rocketed making it very popular

''Hi, we're here to meet the Nott's. I'm not sure if they're here yet'' said Hermione to a waiter at the front counter

''Ah yes, right this way Miss'' he said

He led them to the very back. At the back there were some steps which went up on the second level of the restaurant. It was used if people wanted privacy or if they were very high classed celebrities and the Nott's didn't want any fuss about Hermione so they decided that the top was better suited for the day

They kept walking and the waiter pulled back a silk curtain. ''Your table is here'' he said and he left

The Nott's stopped talking immediately and looked at the Granger's. It was a really awkward and uncomfortable silence for Hermione so she broke it by saying ''Hello. I'm Hermione Granger'' with a small smile.

And then the waterworks came. Angelina Nott was crying really badly. David Nott teared up a bit and Theo just stared at Hermione with a shocked expression. Angelina got up and hugged the girl and said ''F-f-finally I-I meet m-my baby g-girl''

Hermione found it really awkward again. Sure she was her real mum but she knew nothing about her and the purebloods was always against muggle-borns and she was best friends with Harry Potter so the fact that a pureblood was actually HUGGING her was a new phenomenon.

''Can we sit?'' question Alex Granger

''Sure'' replied David Nott

They all sat together and nothing happened. ''So should we get to know each other or something?'' asked Hermione and they all started small talk, asking each other questions and answering each. They ordered their food and ate and talked. They chatted for 2 hours until it reached 2:30pm and it was Helen who voiced ''I'm sorry but Alex and I have to get ready for a dental examination of a patient of ours''

''What about me?'' asked Hermione

''You can stay with us dear'' said Angelina

Silently, Angelina hoped that Hermione would want to go back with them even if it was just for another hour. She wanted to know her daughter more. She had missed a lot of mother-daughter quality time and she would do anything to make it up to her

''Uhm... sure'' said Hermione

''That's good then. Let's all go now'' said David

They all got up and left. Hermione and the Nott's went to the fireplace and Hermione said ''Bye Mum, Dad'' and hugged the Grangers. David and Angelina felt a small pang of hurt when Hermione called the Grangers Mum and Dad but it makes sense.

''Nott Mansion!'' exclaimed David and he left

Angelina, Theo and Hermione followed soon after.

Little did they knew, a platinum haired boy was sitting right behind their table and he got up to leave. 'Granger?' he thought. 'After all this time... It was her. Well at least it was okay that I have a crush on her. Makes our marriage easier on my side'. He left some galleons on the table and went to fireplace. He also shouted ''Nott Mansion''

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! Yay! And I have 2 reviews. That's good enough for my first. I'm trying to update as soon as possible! **** Please bear with me if I take agesssss but it's the holidays for me so that's good! More updates ayayayayayay! Thanks for reading. Loves yousee **


	3. Are there any more secrets or lies?

**Chapter 3 – Are there any more secrets or lies?**

They flooed into the Nott Mansion and the mansion was humungous! They entered into the lounge room where there were plush white sofas and tiled floors. The house was introduced to Hermione and they took a tour. The kitchen, living room, family room, study, bed rooms and guest rooms were also named. They had 5 floors! It was really high oh my. The last stop was obviously the library.

The double doors of the library opened and it was magnificent. It was even bigger and more beautiful than the Hogwarts library. ''Do you like it?'' questioned Angelina. She was afraid that her daughter wasn't anything like her. Angelina had a strong love for books and she wanted her daughter to also have that love since Theo didn't. ''Like it?'' Hermione asked

'Uh-oh' thought Angelina 'She mustn't like it…'

''I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!'' squealed Hermione

She ran to the books and read all the titles. She would take a book out and leaf through a couple of pages and put it back with care. ''This library is amazing!'' she laughed. Angelina was glad that her daughter liked the library. At least they had one thing in common

The weird thing was that Hermione looked nothing like the Nott's. They all had dark brown straight hair while Hermione had really curly chestnut coloured hair. Their eye colour was so dark it looked black while Hermione's was a chocolate brown. The skin colour was very white but Hermione was tanned but the Nott's assumed that she must've been out in the summer sun a lot.

''Whose squealing in there?'' said a voice behind the Nott's

They all turned their heads and saw Draco Malfoy

''Malfoy'' said Hermione

''Granger'' replied Draco

Draco looked at Hermione from the toe to the head. 'She's beautiful when she dresses up. The dress shows of her curves. Who knew she had any? Merlin shes needs to dress up more' unfortunately his thoughts of Hermione were interrupted by David

''Draco I thought we told you very clearly that you shouldn't meet Hermione today''

''You said that I couldn't accompany you to lunch at Louvers. You never said that I could be in the Nott Mansion. I didn't even know that Granger would come here'' replied Draco with ease

'That's true' the Nott's thought

''So what are you doing here Granger?'' Draco asked. He wanted to play with her for a while

''Nothing really, I just wanted to get reunited with my real family. That's all'' Hermione replied sweetly with a very fake smile. She thought that Draco would have a very big outrageous outburst but no, there was nothing. He started grinning and that grin creeped her out

''Oh I knew that there was a missing twin. It was just that Theo and I couldn't figure out who it was. We searched for her from our first year in Hogwarts and we thought of you firstly because of your name. But from your look, you were nothing like a Nott so we skipped you and viewed the other muggle-born girls in our year. Unfortunately none fit the bill'' Draco said

''You knew. All along? This whole time?'' Hermione asked

''Yes, and I also know of another secret'' Draco said

The Nott's looked at each other anxiously. They didn't want Draco to reveal that she was betrothed to him! Hermione would probably never want to live or be near any of the Nott's ever again. Everyone knew that the Malfoy's were against Harry Potter and his best friends because they were strong supporters of Voldemort.

''And what is this secret may I ask?'' questioned Hermione

''It isn't my secret to tell. Though you will find out about it soon enough'' smirked Draco

Draco looked at the Nott's. They knew that they couldn't cover up the secret so they might as well get it over and done with.

''Hermione'' David started ''When you were born, you know that it was during the reign of Voldemort, where he was most powerful. No one knew of us having twins. You were kept a secret from the Wizarding world. Only Theo was known. Now having a pureblood daughter who supported Voldemort wasn't safe. Voldemort thought of girls as being useless for him in the War so he would simply kill them. I am a death eater with Lucius Malfoy but the Zabini's and Parkinson's aren't which is why Pansy isn't dead which is the reason why you were left at an adoption centre in the Muggle world so no one could hunt you and kill you''

''Yes I understand all that'' said Hermione impatiently. She wanted to know this secret about her

This time Angelina continued. ''It is very popular for pureblood families to get their sons and daughters betrothed to each other even before they are born. We are very good friends with the Zabini's, Malfoy's and the Parkinson's as you already know so we had to choose one out of the three families that you would marry into. The Parkinson's only had a daughter so they were eliminated. We considered that the Malfoy's were better because they were richer and more well-known. We only wanted a better future for you''

Hermione started to have a panic attack. She was hyperventilating. 'Breathe Hermione breathe' she thought to herself. She calmed down for a bit and the next thing she said was a bit shaky ''Y-You mean that I'm betrothed to MALFOY?!''

'Of all people'

''Yes'' was the simple answer from Draco

''AND YOU'RE FINE WITH THIS?''

''You're a pureblood, I'm a pureblood that's all that matters'' he said calmly

Hermione was pretty angry at the stage. She was overthinking way too much. 'How can he be so calm? I was a mudblood only 10 minutes ago to him! Is that all he cares about? Magical Blood? What is wrong with Malfoy?!'

''Don't you believe in love? Don't you think that you should get to know someone and fall in love with them? Wasn't I a filthy mudblood only 10 minutes ago? And now you want to marry?'' she asked

That questioned truly shocked Draco. Yes he did believe in love and he did have a crush on Hermione. And the fact that she called herself a mudblood seemed very harsh. He only called her a mudblood for fun, to see her reaction. But how to answer… Malfoy's were always known to emotionless people but if you saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy in private, they were the most lovey dovey people in the world so yes, he did believe in true love. He had found it in Hermione

''No'' he replied ''I only want my children to be purebloods and you're a Nott, a pureblood, so marrying you will be no problem at all''

Hermione was shocked. But then again, he was a Malfoy. It made sense

''YOU'RE SAYING THAT I HAVE TO MARRY THIS GIT?''

''Yes'' all of the Nott's replied

''And who are you betrothed to?'' she said to Theo

''Pansy duhh'' Theo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

''But I thought she was sleeping with…'' she mumbled a bit. Only Theo and Draco heard. Draco was having a panic attack. He told everyone in Slytherin to not make any nonsense about the him and Pansy issue. Theo didn't know any of this sleeping business so he was seriously pissed off.

'I love Pansy and Pansy loves me' he thought. He was courting her like a gentleman

''You're wrong'' said Theo ''She loves me''

''Well I don't believe you. Some of the younger Slytherins talk about Malfoy and Parkinson's interactions with each other and it seems like it's an active thing''

''I'M YOUR BROTHER!'' he shouted

''In blood but not in my heart'' she said

That broke all of the Nott's hearts. They wanted Hermione to accept the fact that she was a Nott but she couldn't. Not yet. It was too soon for her acceptance.

''Do you have any more lies or secrets that you need to tell me while I'm still here'' Hermione said. It sounded more like a threat if they did. But the Nott's didn't so they all shook their heads.

''I'll be leaving now. I'll see you two at Hogwarts. Goodbye'' and she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She couldn't believe it! Her life had completely turned upside down! She was happy with the Grangers and she wanted to find true love and get married with the one. But no, her whole life was planned the time she was born, even before she was born!

She ran back to the lounge room where the fireplace was but the Nott's were shouting at her saying:

''Don't leave just yet!'' – David

''Please stay with us, even if it's just for another hour'' – Angelina

''I don't even know you that well yet! We're twins, we need to complete each other'' – Theo

Draco just chased her. He slid on the stair rails and caught up with Hermione. He held her wrists and stopped her from running. He bent down to her level and his face just right in front of hers. Her breathing hitched, she could smell his peppermint breath and cologne and he could smell the sweet scent of Hermione which was mangos, peaches and vanilla. She tried to get out of Draco's grip but struggled.

''Granger''

''Apparently it's Nott''

''Fine Nott. Hermione Nott. You can't run from your destiny. You will have to face the fact the Nott's are your real family and that you and I are going to get married''

''I know that. I'm facing that fact but please, let me go home. You're hurting me''

She had a few tears in her eyes. It pained Draco to see them. It pained him even more that he was the cause of these tears. A tear fell and he wiped the tear away

This action shocked Hermione. They were always enemies. They insulted each other and he had made her cry tones of times when she was in her first year. She would never forget

''I'm sorry'' he whispered in her ear

It sent shivers up her spine

''Let. Go'' she demanded

He let go and he could see red finger-marks on both of her wrists. It looked like it hurt a lot. He didn't mean to hold on to her that hard

She ran and ran to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said ''GRANGER HOUSEHOLD'' and left

The Nott's all ran downstairs and just missed her when she was in flames. ''Well that was a great first meeting'' commented Theo

88888888

Hermione was back into her own house and she collapsed on the floor crying. Her life was completely perfect before and now it was turned upside down. Okay, being a pureblood might not be that bad but David Nott was a strong supporter of Voldemort and that went against her. She was also betrothed to Malfoy! OF ALL PEOPLE! At least Zabini was nice. They had to work together for an Arithmancy project and he was the only Slytherin who treated her like a friend so they became friends easily. He didn't believe in any of the pureblood prejudices against muggle-borns

Hedwig suddenly flew in through an open window and a letter landed on the table near her

''Hey Hedwig''

She opened the letter and in Harry's writing it said:

_Hey Hermione!_

_How are your holidays? Mine are excellent as I'm staying with the Weasleys! No more Dursleys thank Merlin! Ron and I have played Quidditch non-stop while Ginny has been meeting with some of her Hogwarts friends._

_Ron, Ginny and I hope we can meet you some day if you're up for it. _

_Sorry for the short letter but I thought we could meet as soon as possible_

_Send a reply_

_Harry_

She smiled at the letter. At least Harry had asked her about her holiday. She replied back:

_Harry,_

_My holidays are okay. Not the best by far. Tell Ron and Ginny to meet us at The Leaky Cauldron next week at 11am. I have really big news that I need to tell all of you. _

_It's very serious. You all better be available_

_Hermione_

''Here Hedwig'' called Hermione and Hedwig flew to her. ''Give this to Harry as soon as possible okay'' Hedwig hooted and she took that as a yes

''Have a safe flight'' and Hedwig flew out of the window

'I wonder what their reactions are going to be… Oh well at least tomorrow will be a good day' she thought to herself

**A/N: Third chapter done! Hope you're loving the frequent updates and keep on reading and reviewing! Love youse xx**

**Revised 29.4.13**


	4. Summer Makeover

**Chapter 4 – Summer Makeover...**

**A/N: Hello readers again! Have youse seen the movie One Day with Anne Hathaway? I CRIED SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL yeah sorry. So here is a new update of the fanfic! Hope you all like it so far. Love you reader's xx and have you heard of Cody Simpson's new song Pretty Brown Eyes? I absolutely love it! Sorry! On with the fanfic... **

Today was the day where Hermione would finally see her childhood best friend Brooke. Obviously she hadn't seen her for a whole year because of Hogwarts! But she was Hermione's greatest friend because when they were little, all the boys and girls would make fun of Hermione's hair but little Brooke stood up for her and they became best friends. Hermione would help her with their homework and Brooke would stand up for Hermione.

They also made more friends with a boy named Sam and a girl called Catherine. These four made a pact that they wouldn't ever forget each other and would always stay in contact which Hermione did, she figured out a spell which would let muggle technology work in Hogwarts grounds and not run out of battery with Wi-Fi! Impressive much? So they would always Facebook each other but this was Hermione's little secret, Ron and Harry or Ginny didn't know anything about this

Hermione woke up at 8am. She had planned to meet Brooke and the others at 9am at their local mall. Hermione got up, showered and dressed into a simple white tank top and pink tie dyed shorts with some vans. She had a purse and carried that with her. Two owls suddenly swooped in through Hermione's open winow. One she recognised was Hedwig and the other was a sleek black eagle owl.

She looked at Hedwig to see what his reply was:

_Hermione,_

_Your news sounds really serious and Ron, Ginny and I will definetly be there_

_Harry_

She wrote a reply saying thank you. She rolled the letter and gave Hedwig some treats and watched her fly off

Next she went to the black owl. There was a note that said

_Dear Hermione,_

_We would like to meet you again to discuss about the betrothal. If you are avaliable this coming Sunday that will be good and we will be in the Nott Mansion with Draco Malfoy_

_David Nott_

She knew that she couldn't object to it and couldn't run away from the problem so she replied that she could on Sunday and watched the owl fly off. Hermione walked downstairs to the living room

''Mum I'm meeting Brooke and the others today! I'm leaving now'' she yelled as she went out the door

''Alright be safe then'' her mum replied

Hermione owned a small blue Mini Cooper because she got her driver's license last year but she rarely uses the car. It was given to her for her birthday. She started the engine and it was a 10 minute drive to the mall.

She parked the car and went inside. She walked to her favourite café and ordered ham and cheese toast with a cappuccino. Hermione waited for her friends for another minute and they arrived into the café.

''HERMIONE!'' squealed Brooke

She ran to Hermione and hugged her. ''I haven't seen you for ages!''

She made Hermione twirl around and Brooke and Catherine giggled while Sam whistled

''God you're prettier than I remember Hermione!'' exclaimed Sam

Hermione blushed and said ''Thanks Sam. You're not too bad yourself''

Sam played tennis and tennis made him run which made him a nice skinny for a male. He was tanned with brown hair which he always kept as a quiff. Brooke was a blonde though she was smart, just not Hermione smart. She is shorter than Hermione by half a head and has pale skin. Catherine wore glasses but usually she wears contacts which change her eye colour and has black wavy hair.

They all sat down and ordered food and made small talk. They each talked about school and boys which Sam tuned out and new music, just like average teenagers.

As they all finished their breakfast Hermione asked ''so what's happening today?''

''WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!'' squealed the girls

''No… no way. I just got to be with you guys and now you're pushing me into something I truly dislike? Can't we go watch a movie instead or something?''

''Sure we can do that another day but you need a makeover so when you go back to your boarding school, all the boys will be soooooooooooooooooo in love with you and your new look!'' said Catherine

''Plus you need to re-new your clothes'' Sam said. (SAM ISNT GAY OKAY)

''Eugh fine'' and they dragged Hermione into every shop that was in the mall

They went to Chanel, Prada, Topshop and Forever 21 to shop for clothes and dresses. They were all rich people with parents that are lawyers, dentists or doctors so they could spend as much as they wanted. They had bought tones of clothes for Hermione where she was carrying at least 6 carry bags with her friends helping her with the rest

They also dragged Hermione into shoes stores where she mainly had to buy high heels because they would only look good with the clothes and dresses that she bought today. She also got some stylish converses and vans which would go with some casual clothes.

''Can we have lunch now?" pleaded Hermione

"Fine okay let's go have lunch!" replied Catherine

They went into different café and ordered. Hermione got a chicken Caesar wrap; Brooke had a BBQ wrap, Catherine with a steak and mushroom roll while Sam had a traditional hamburger. They sat in a corner talking and laughing when suddenly, two men came. One said "Well well, if it isn't Granger"

88888888

Draco stayed over at the Nott Mansion and received a full on speech from David Nott about why he shouldn't have been at the Nott Mansion and how Hermione would react and all the consequences that he would face if he does ruin another family reunion. All Draco thought about was Hermione during the whole speech. His thoughts were all:

'Granger's mine' 'How is it her though?' 'She's nothing like a Nott' 'I really like her' 'Damn she was so pretty yesterday' 'Why the hell can't she wear those bloody dresses more often' 'She's more attractive that way' 'Gosh' 'Thank Merlin she's the lost twin' 'I don't think I could deal with some other muggle girl eugh' 'Is she going to accept me?' 'Was I to harsh about the true love thing?' 'Nope, I'm a Malfoy' 'How did she know about me and Pansy' 'Could've gotten murdered by Theo' 'Can't she shut her goddamn mouth?' 'I need to teach the Slytherins a lesson' was his final thought

''Well Draco, I hope that you have taken that seriously. You may go to Theo now''

''Yes sir'' and he left. "Do you mind if I stay over for the night?"

"I don't see it as a problem so yes you may stay''

Draco ran up the stairs to Theo's room and said "Hey Theo, I'm staying for the night" but Theo looked really grim on the bed

"Theo what's wrong mate?"

"Was what Hermione said true? About you and Pansy?"

SHIT

"Uh no. Pansy's yours remember and I'm single. Plus you know us Slytherins, we all spread rumours to other houses. Remember the one about Granger and Potter in our fourth year?"

"Yeah that's true. So you're staying then?"

"Yep. What's happening tomorrow?"

"Thought that maybe we could go to the local muggle mall and look for some girls to play around with and bring them back here maybe…" (They're talking about intercourse here)

"Theo my man, that's perfect"

NEXT DAY

They went to the muggle mall and checked out all the girls in the mall. They were all slutty with very revealing clothes which was perfect for Draco. Draco didn't give a shit who he fucked but as long as they did the job, that was good enough. Theo wanted someone who was a bit hard to get but would still get to bed with him and he found a blonde girl with two other girls and a male which were heading into a café

"Oi Draco, I found a girl. Come with me"

'Why am I dragged into this' Draco thought

They walked into the small café and followed the group behind a corner. There was some laughing and talking and then laughing.

"This is useless" whispered Draco "Smart girls don't fuck around"

"Hang on…"

They both looked over the corner again and saw a brunette that looked a bit like Hermione. "I swear, that brunette over there looks a lot like our Hermione" whispered Theo

They both stepped out of their hiding place and saw Hermione

"Well well, if it isn't Granger…"

88888888

Hermione automatically looked up. She could recognise that voice anywhere. ''Malfoy''

"Why so rude? Introduce us to your friend's maybe?" he said while winking at Catherine. She blushed

'Eugh if he is betrothed to me, why is he flirting with Cath?' Hermione thought

''No that's okay. If you don't mind leaving now…" said Hermione and did a shooing acting with her hand

"Nahh. We'd like to stay. Get to know your friends a bit better"

"Yeah Hermione! Loosen up a bit. Plus you never said there were such hotties at your school!" squealed Brooke

Theo and Draco automatically took that as an invitation to join them and grabbed a chair each and sat with them

'This is shit' thought Hermione 'I just wanted it to be me with my friends but no, Malfoy and Nott just had to turn up. Brilliant…'

Hermione only talked to Sam because Sam didn't feel comfortable with Draco or Theo while both men introduced themselves to Brooke and Catherine and they started flirting with each other. Draco would sometimes sneak some glances at Hermione and she never noticed

They all finished their lunch and Theo said "Can we join your little shopping spree?"

"Not at all! We just need Hermione to change her looks now! Let's go to the hair salon" said Catherine

"Fine but Draco and Theo have to carry all the bags" said Hermione

She handed them all the bags before they could protest and smirked

'Holy. Her smirk is sexy' thought Draco

The walked to a hair and beauty salon and Hermione got her hair layered and added some golden honey highlights. They also did some treatment to her hair which makes it sleek, shiny and straight with some curls at the end. Hermione also did her nails with French tips and a facial. She was very pretty and cleansed in the end

It was 4pm when everything was finished and Hermione looked really beautiful. They all walked to the car park (or parking lot wherever you're from). Brooke, Catherine, Theo and Draco walked to the bus stop while Sam walked Hermione to her car

''Go get her tiger!" whispered Brooke

"Heh thanks B" replied Sam

To be honest, Sam had a major crush on Hermione. It started when third year was over and it was the summer break. Sam saw Hermione and thought that she was really pretty. After that summer, Sam had really liked Hermione. He loved everything about her and she had grown into a really pretty lady as everyone in the neighbourhood knew. They also knew that she was very smart and the ones who had sons wanted them to date. 'Too bad' thought Sam as he was walking Hermione back to her car

"Thanks Sam, for walking me back and helping with the bags" Hermione laughed

"It's wasn't a problem Mya"

Sam was also the only one who gave Hermione a nickname and she really liked it. It was unique and original. Hermione also had a huge crush on Sam although she didn't tell Brooke or Catherine because she knew that they would start fangirling and she didn't need that so she kept it to herself. Hermione always found Sam really attractive. He had abs, the looks and he was pretty smart so they made a good couple was what she always thought. 'I just wish he would make a move'

"Alright, well bye then. I'll see you someday yeah?" Hermione asked

"Um Hermione" said a very nervous Sam. He gulped and said "I'd really like to tell you something"

"Okay?"

"Well the thing is, I have liked you ever since we were 13 when you came back on summer break. I love everything about you, your smile, the big bushy hair and your personality. You are absolutely perfect and I don't know if by saying all this I have sabotaged our relationship but I don't care. I needed to say this and it's worth the risk if you like me as well" finished Sam

'WOW' thought Hermione 'HE LIKES ME! HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME'

Hermione dropped all her bags and hugged Sam and squealed "YOU LIKE ME?! I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO!"

As soon as Sam heard that, he hugged Hermione back and picked her up and spun her around. They were both laughing because they had finally admitted that they liked each other. Hermione couldn't help but think about her betrothal with Malfoy. What would happen now if she was going out with Sam? But then again, he was with Pansy in the first place so it would be his fault for being with someone else in the first place when he knew that he was betrothed to her

Sam put her down after a minute of pure happiness and asked "You doing anything tomorrow then?"

"Not that I know of"

"Well then Miss Granger, would you mind going out on a date with me?"

"No I wouldn't mind that Mr Ackerman"

They laughed at their nonsense and Sam kissed Hermione on the cheek

"I'll pick you up at 10 okay?"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Until tomorrow" Hermione said and Sam walked away laughing

88888888

"What is Sam getting?" asked Theo

"Oh well you see, Sam's really liked Hermione for the longest time and now he finally has the courage to ask her out! This is so exciting! Plus Hermione is really obvious that she likes Sam! Today is absolutely perfect!" squealed Catherine and her and Brooke started squealing as well

'Oh god no' thought Theo and Draco

When they got to the bus stop, all four of them looked at Sam and Hermione

They saw that he was hugging and spinning her around and she was really happy. They were both laughing. (It sounds really cliché I know but it's romantic!)

Sam ran back and said "I FINALLY ASKED HER OUT! TOMORROW!"

"ACK CONGRATULATIONS SAM! FINALLY" yelled Catherine and Brooke

Both girls hugged Sam in pure happiness for both of their friends. They had finally admitted their love for each other

The three of them didn't notice Draco's jealousy and Theo's sad look for Draco

Draco was really angry. He had liked Hermione since third year because no girl would do anything to a Malfoy and there was Hermione who was against him in every way possible. I guess opposites do attract. And Theo was sad for Draco. Theo knew how much he liked Hermione, Draco only tormented her to get her to notice him. She did get his attention although it was pure loathing and hate, not love and happiness

''Sorry mate'' Theo said

They ran to the bushes and disapparated back into Malfoy Mansion, Draco's room where Draco smashed a vase

"I will win her heart. I swear Theo. She will love me. Because I do, with all my heart. She's the girl who stole it. And she will be my wife. We're betrothed for God's sake!"

And they both sat back on the bed wondering what to do next about Hermione and Sam

**A/N: Fourth chapter is finished! Happy days! Hope your liking the story so far. If you have any storylines you would like to suggest please do! Review please! Love youse xx**

**Revised 29.4.13**


	5. The First Date

**Chapter 5 – The first date**

**A/N: Thank you readers for liking this story so much! I really appreciate it. THANK YOU! Now on with the date haha**

Hermione drove back home in a really happy mood because Sam finally asked her out! ARGHH happy day's haha.

She got back home and immediately called Brooke and Catherine and made a three-way call

**H:** Guess what happened today?!

**B and C:** SAM ASKED YOU OUT!

**H: **Yes oh my goodness! Can you guys help me plan my outfit for tomorrow?

**B:** Of course!

So Hermione planned her outfit with her friends on loudspeaker. She chose a forest green dress with some diamonds on the waist. It went to her mid-thigh. She had some black sandals, hoop earrings and a black bracelet to go with the outfit.

**H:** Thank you so much!

**C: **No worries there Hermione! Good luck and have tomorrow!

**H and B: **Night!

And the conversation ended

88888888

Back at Malfoy Mansion… things weren't looking so well in Draco's room. EVERYTHING WAS TRASHED. The vases were broken, pillows were ripped open and papers were flying everywhere. 'Geez' thought Theo 'I didn't even know he like her THAT much!'

''Reparo" Theo said and the room rearranged itself. Everything looked clean and perfect again

"We've got to follow Hermione and Sam on their date Theo"

"WHAT?! You want me to stalk my sister?"

"Yes or we could frighten Sam so he can stay away from her or we could befriend the two girls and I can make Hermione jealous or I could make Sam jealous of me for being with Hermione"

"Okay Draco does whatever you want because I don't like any of those options. But I'd rather go with befriending the girls option cause Brooke doesn't like me much but Catherine does. You can take Brooke though"

"Good idea" The good thing was that they got the girls numbers. Yes Draco and Theo can use an actual mobile phone! So Draco called Brooke while Theo called Catherine and they arranged a double date tomorrow. "Draco I don't think that Hermione will be jealous. Just saying"

88888888

The next day Hermione got ready for her date and at 10am exactly, her doorbell rang. She was wearing her dress and some sandals

"Who are you seeing today?" her mother asked

"Sam. We're going out finally!"

"Oh congratulations honey! Good luck!" her mum replied

Her parents always knew how much she really liked Sam so they were very happy to know that she was finally going out with him.

Hermione answered the door and Sam was dressed in a blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and some red pants. "Ready to go?" he held his hand out and Hermione giggled

"Why yes I am" and they left into Sam's car

"Where are we going today Sam?"

"First stop is brekkie because that the most important meal of the day. We'll go to our favourite place which are the Botanical Gardens. I haven't been there in a while actually. Then we can have some lunch and take stroll down the beach. Watch the sunset and a late movie. How's that for a first date? Impressive enough?"

"Very" laughed Hermione

They stopped at Blues Shoes Café and ordered a chocolate milkshake and an egg and bacon roll each. They talked and left with their milkshakes. Sam drove them to the Botanical Gardens where they looked at the flowers. It used to be their little hideaway when the families where out on picnics

"You remember this tree Mione?"

The tree looked like an average normal tree. It looked exactly like all the other trees in the garden but only the two of them knew what was different about this tree compared to the rest.

"Yes" she sat down with Sam and carved at the bottom was "Sam and Mya". There was no heart around it because they weren't lovers when they were little. Hermione whistled a tune and some birds whistled back. Three bluebirds flew down and landed on Hermione's hand

"Hey buddies" said Sam

When they were younger, Sam and Hermione had rescued three bluebirds that couldn't fly. They healed them at home and made a birdhouse for them. At that very tree, they put the birdhouse on a strong branch and watched them fly. They had memorised Hermione's whistle tune and whenever Hermione would whistle under the tree, the three bluebirds would come flying down to greet Hermione and Sam

The bluebirds flew away 5 minutes later and Hermione and Sam talked. They wanted to know what had happened in each other's lives while they were away.

It was 1:30pm when Sam and Hermione's bellies rumbled.

"Looks like we're both hungry then" laughed Hermione

Sam drove them back to Blue Shoes and ordered a tandoori chicken wrap each. They didn't need to talk but would sneak each other a glance. When Sam caught Hermione looking at him, he laughed while Hermione blushed

"Alright Mya, let's head down to the beach" It was 3pm when they made it to the beach.

"Hey do you want to go surfing?" Sam asked

"Sam you know I don't know how to surf and you want to do it in a dress?"

"Haha no Hermione! We'll rent some surf boards and buy some swimmers"

"No Sam" Hermione crossed her arms

"PWEASEEEEEEEEEE" Sam made a pouty puppy dog face and Hermione laughed

"Alright, I'm only saying yes so I don't have to look at your pout"

Hermione bought a cheap bikini and Sam got some board shorts. Hermione's bikini was navy blue with white stripes and Sam had green Hawaiian board shorts

"You know how to swim right?" Sam asked

"You've known me for 6 years Sam! How could you not know?"

"I'm only kidding Mya. You were pro at our swimming carnival!"

"Thank you"

So Hermione and Sam learnt how to surf for the next hour. They started on some baby waves for Hermione where she kept falling over which is expected. Half an hour later, Hermione could stand without falling over so they went to the bigger waves.

"Hey Sam, what time's the movie? And what are we watching?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to be late

"8:30pm, no need to worry. We got about an hour left to play around. And the movies a surprise, I know that you'll love it. Guaranteed!"

Hermione started to get really pro with surfing and started having surfing competitions with Sam. She couldn't do any flips or stay up in the air so she stayed on the water. "Show off!" shouted Hermione when Sam did a 360 spin. Sam just laughed

"HERMIONE!" two girls squealed

'What the?' Hermione thought. She looked to the shore and saw Brooke and Catherine waving. She waved back and looked the side and saw Draco and Theo. 'Eugh, not them' she thought. She wasn't looking at the ocean and another big wave came crashing down on her. All she heard was Sam yelling "HERMIONE" and the girls screaming

88888888

Draco and Theo arranged to meet Brooke and Catherine at 11:30am at the beach which was where they meet. Draco and Theo apparated to the beach while Brooke went with Catherine in her car.

"Hey girls" Theo called

"Hey" they yelled back

They talked for a while and Theo had bought volleyball while Brooke bought the poles and the net. They played volleyball for a while and stopped to relax. "So what's after this?"

"Late night movie around 8:30pm" replied Draco

"How romantic!" whispered Brooke to Catherine

It was around 6pm when Catherine spotted two people surfing. One was very skilled; he could do a 360 spin while the other stayed on the waves. She could identify that one was a girl and the other was a boy

"Look how cool his tricks are!" squealed Catherine

Draco and Theo always had an interest with surfing but they didn't want muggles teaching them so they never learnt to surf. For the next 5 minutes all four of them watched the two people surf

"Hey, that girl looks a bit like Hermione…" said Brooke

"And Sam's the only one we know who can do those tricks…" Catherine replied

"OH MY GOSH!"

"HERMIONE!"

The girl looked over at them and waved at them. They started laughing, what a coincidence.

Suddenly a huge wave came crashing down on Hermione and they screamed. Draco and Theo looked in horror but they couldn't swim, they could help Hermione. And Draco thought that he was useless because he saw Sam dive in for her. They didn't resurface for another 2 minutes until Sam's head finally came up and he was carrying Hermione

'Please let her be safe' Theo and Draco thought

88888888

Sam pulled her up to the shore and started doing CPR on Hermione

'What the hell is he doing?' thought Theo. From Draco's and Theo's perspective, it looked like he was bashing her heart

He put his lips on Hermione's lips and his head on her breast. Draco was very furious and he was about to kick Sam off Hermione when Hermione suddenly coughed up the sea water.

"There there, cough it all out Mya" Sam said while patting her back

"Oh my gosh Hermione are you alright?" asked Catherine

"Yeah (cough cough) I'm fine" Hermione smiled back

"You worried us so much" exclaimed Brooke

As soon as Hermione stopped coughing, Sam immediately hugged her and whispered to her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out surfing. I thought I lost you there Mya"

Hermione hugged him back and whispered "You'll never lose me Sam Ackerman" and kissed his cheek and laughed

"Ahem" coughed Draco

They stopped their little hugging session and looked at Brooke and Catherine. Hermione refused to look at Theo or Draco

"Say Hermione, when did you learn to surf?"

"Sam taught me just then" replied Hermione to Brooke

"And when did you get such a body!" squealed Catherine

"Gym, there's a gym at school" Hermione said

'Yeah right' Draco thought 'Your only gym is carrying books and running to the library'

Draco and Theo looked at Hermione's body and it was true. They didn't notice her perfect hour glass body until then

''Your sister's hot'' Draco whispered

"Who knew that under all of the baggy stuff that she wears she actually has this body!" replied Theo

"What are you doing after this?" Draco asked

"We're going to watch a movie at 8:30pm" replied Sam

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!" said Catherine

"We're going to the movies as well!" said Brooke "What movie were we going to see Draco?"

"Iron Man 3"

"Really? That's a coincidence!" said Sam

Sam and Hermione were the only ones who liked Iron Man out of their group. They had a lot of things in common and watching Iron Man felt like something nice to do when you have something in common

"Do you want to go together or are we interrupting your little date?" asked Theo

"We'll tag as well" replied Hermione 'No point in seeing the same movie at the same time and not going with them' she thought to herself

They played more volleyball, boys against girls and the girls won! 9 – 6

It was 7pm when they finished their volleyball match and they sat down. "Hey wanna go for a walk?" whispered Sam to Hermione

"Yeah sure"

They both got up and when the others asked where they were going, they replied saying that they were taking a little walk

"How romantic!" Brooke squealed when they left

"I hope they kiss!" Catherine added

'Kiss my ass' Draco thought 'They had better not'

They all turned to the direction of laughter and saw Hermione and Sam running away from the waves and Sam picking her up and dropping her back down

88888888

Hermione and Sam had taken a stroll down the beach and just talked about random stuff. Sam ordered some chips in case Hermione was hungry. They walked near the water and would play around. They chased the water and backed away from it. They laughed at each other and sometimes when Hermione didn't run away from the water fast enough, Sam would pick her up unexpectedly and she would laugh like crazy. Sam and Hermione were ultimately adorable

Hermione could do some cartwheels while Sam walked while doing a handstand. They kept walking to the rock pools and sat in a large rock pool. They splashed each other in the rock pool and finally relaxed, leant on the rocks and sat next to each other

"You know Mya, this is nice. Just you and me. The other day, I thought this was impossible and that if I did confess, I'd ruin our friendship and make it awkward when we were around each other and I couldn't risk that. Though Cath and Brooke already knew that I liked you, they convinced me to admit that I liked you so it was thanks to them that I'm with you"

He looked at Hermione intensely and Hermione blushed at the intensiveness. "Sam, I'm really glad that they convinced you because I'm not brave enough to admit that. But Sam, I do love you" and she looked back as Sam

Slowly, they leant towards each other, Sam's hands were at Hermione's waist and they kissed. Hermione wrapped her hands around her neck and deepened the kiss. It was amazing they both thought. They put all of their love into that kiss and it was full of passion. Sam slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth and it became a battle of tongues. They both had to breathe so they stopped kissing and Sam leant his forehead on Hermione's and whispered "That was intense and amazing" and kissed her again

Hermione just laughed. 'She's so adorable' Sam thought

Sam looked back at his waterproof watch at it was 8pm. "Come on Mya, it's 8 and it takes 10 minutes to walk back, 5 to get back to the car and another 5 to get to the movies. You don't want to be late for Iron Man do you?"

"Eugh" Hermione sighed and got out of the rock pool. "Come on, race you back! Last one's a rotten egg!" and she sprinted off before Sam even got out of the pool

"CHEATER!" Sam shouted back and ran to her and they both started laughing

8888888888

"Do you think we should wait for them?" asked Theo

"Yeah, we're all seeing the same movie anyway" replied Catherine

They waited for another 15 minutes got dressed in their casual clothes and they heard laughter. Hermione was running away from Sam and Sam was running really fast. As fast as he could actually. He finally caught up to Hermione and grabbed a hold of her and spun her around like in those cliché movies. They laughed and spun around, very romantic. He put her down and kissed her and she kissed him back with full force

Draco's heart broke, the two girls squealed with excitement and Theo just patted Draco on the back. "Sorry mate" was all he could say

They stopped kissing and looked at the two girls who were laughing. They laughed back and Hermione said "We'll meet you at the cinemas alright?" Hermione and Sam started butting their clothes back on because the weather was getting colder and they were only in their swimmers. They got dressed in the bathrooms and left when they were clothed

"Okay bye" and Sam and Hermione walked off holding hands

'Oh my gosh he's holding my hand HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!' Hermione thought

'Oh my god I'm holding her hand!'

Draco was very jealous of Sam but Brooke dragged him to her car and the four of them drove off to the movies

88888888

The four of them were first to arrive to the movies and bought their tickets. Two minutes later, Hermione and Sam arrived and Sam bought the tickets while Hermione bought the food. She got a large malteser pack and a large sour cream and onion chips for them to share.

They all went to watch the movie. The seating arrangement was:

Cath – Theo – Draco – Brooke – Hermione – Sam

Throughout the whole movie, Draco didn't pay much attention to the movie but on Sam and Hermione. They were always giggling and it annoyed the hell out of him. During the middle, Sam did THE YAWNING MOVEMENT and put his arms around Hermione. She blushed but kept on watching the movie

Draco was furious. He nudged Theo and the both of them looked at Sam and Hermione. Theo wasn't disappointed in Hermione but he wished that she knew how much Draco liked her and he felt really sorry for Draco. He had liked her since the punch in third year!

It was around 11:10pm when the movie ended and Draco immediately stormed out as soon as the lights came back on

"Sorry for that girls but Draco needed to be home by 11pm and it's a bit passed that time so he needed to go early" Theo said smoothly at Catherine's and Brooke's confused faces

"Alright then…" replied Brooke

They all walked to the movies entrance, out of everyone's way and Catherine asked to Theo "Do you need a lift home?"

"No it's okay. My house isn't too far from here actually so I'll be walking home. Thanks for the offer girls! I'll see you some time again right Catherine?" He winked at her

"Sure" replied Catherine. He kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye. He walked to the bushes and disapparated into Draco's room to see how he was doing and the room was a mess again

88888888

Brooke and Catherine said their goodbyes to Sam and Hermione and they drove in different directions. It was a 15 minute drive back to Hermione's house where they stayed quiet, listened to the radio and kept thinking about the day's events

'Today was the best day! Such a good summer' thought Hermione

'God I love Hermione' thought Sam

They reached her house Sam walked Hermione to the front door. "Well bye Mya" said Sam

"Bye Sam" and they shared a kiss. The door suddenly opened and Dan Granger was standing there

Hermione blushed and Sam said "Hello sir"

"Don't you need to get home? It's around 11:30pm now"

"Yes sir. You have a goodnight"

"You too Sam. Drive home safe and it was good seeing you again"

"Goodnight sir and Mya, I'll call you soon" Sam winked at Hermione and Hermione said "Alright then, bye Sam!"

The door closed and Hermione squealed in excitement. Her parents looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that finally, Sam and she were going out

"Honey, you need to sleep now. You need to help us with some dentistry tomorrow" said Anna Granger

"Alright goodnight mum and dad" She kissed them both on the cheeks

She ran up to her room, got changed into her pyjamas and landed on her bed at 11:45pm. 'TODAY WAS AWESOME!' was her last thought and then she fell asleep

88888888

Draco's room was trashed. Theo had to do the repairing spell again and the room was perfect

"Theo what am I doing wrong?" Draco asked

"I don't know mate. Wait till summer's over and then at Hogwarts, prove how much you love her. At least at Hogwarts, Sam isn't there to distract you from her"

"Alright" replied Draco. He still had around month until it was the first of September. In the meantime, he would think of how to charm Hermione and make her fall in love with him

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but unfortunately I have to go back to school tomorrow! Eugh and I must wear my winter uniform. Double eugh. Hope you like the story so far. And this chapter is longer! YAY Forget about my poll. It was stupid. I mean it is a Dramione story. I'm sorry for my clumsiness. Now I'm going to get going with Chapter 6**

**Please write down suggestions in the reviews because if I run out of ideas, who knows the next chapter could be your idea!**

**Thank you XX Revised 29.4.13**


	6. Reactions of the betrothal

**Chapter 6 – Reactions of the betrothal**

Hermione was at the dentist the next day (which is a Thursday) and did help her parents out. She knew a lot about dentistry because her parents trained her every summer so if she didn't get a good job in the wizarding world, she could always fall back on something else in the muggle world. But considering that she is Harry Potter's best friend and is the brightest witch of her age, I'd say she will get a job

She spent her Friday at Sam's house having a movie marathon of whatever movies they could find. It was cute and a good way to cuddle

88888888

Draco spent the next two days trying to figure out what he could do to win Hermione. The best option to him was to make Sam break up with Hermione. BUT HOW?!

88888888

Hermione had decided to meet Harry, Ginny and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron at 11:30am. She woke up early at 8am because she wanted to be ready. She chose a white tank top and some green shorts. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and grabbed some sneakers. She left the house 9:30am and went through a 'Drive Through' at McDonalds and ordered a Brekkie wrap

She ate and drove to the Leaky Cauldron and arrived there 10am with a lot of time to spare. She went to Flourish and Blotts to get some books to pass the time. Knowing Hermione, she grabbed a lot of books. But because she didn't have enough money, she only chose two books.

Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron and it was 11am by the time she was there. 'Okay Hermione think, all you have to do it blurt it all out. Get it all over and done with. It's going to be okay and I'll just answer their questions in a calm mood'

She planned out what she was going to say and ordered a butter beer to calm her down. She sat at a table in the corner when Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived.

"HERMIONE!" the three of them yelled

It scared the shit out of her. Her hand immediately flew to her heart and she stood up "Merlin! You guys gave me a fright!" Unfortunately, that shout also made Hermione forget about her calmness and she started panicking about what to say because she completely forgot

"Sorry Hermione" answered Harry

They all took turns in hugging her, ordered three butter beers each and sat down

"So what was the important news that you need to tell us?" Ginny asked facing her

"Um… I'm a pureblood and betrothed to Malfoy…" she muttered

"Sorry Hermione? What was that?" said Ron

"I said" sigh "I'm a pureblood and betrothed to Malfoy"

They immediately blew up, not physically of course but mentally yes.

"HOW ARE YOU BETROTHED TO MALFOY?" – Ron

"OH MERLIN MALFOY?!" – Ginny

"Shut up guys. Let Hermione explain her story" said Harry calmly

She knew that deep inside, Harry was having a heart attack but she appreciated that about Harry. He could keep things to himself except in fifth year when he was being stubborn and angry all the time

"Thank you Harry. Well the thing is…" and Hermione explained her side of the story to her friends

"Wow" was all they could say "That was really big news Hermione" said Ginny

"Tell me about it"

What the hell are you going to do about MALFOY?" said Harry

"I don't know but I'm going to the Nott Mansion tomorrow to talk about the betrothal. Hopefully there's a way to cancel this"

"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM? SHE FUCKING BETROTHED TO MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE! OUR ENEMY SINCE THE FIRST YEAR?! THIS IS WRONG!" Ron yelled and jumped up from his seat. It attracted many attention but Harry pulled him down

"Ron shut up" Harry whispered

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was looking at Ron like he had grown another head and they started whispering to each other the same thing: "Granger? A pureblood and betrothed to Malfoy? Impossible!"

"Now you've done it Ron" growled Ginny

"SIT DOWN!" yelled Hermione

Ron immediately sat down and people were looking at her weirdly. She willed herself not to cry but she did get teary eyed.

"Sorry about my idiot brother" whispered Ginny

Hermione did a small smile

They calmed Ron down and the murmurs of Hermione soon died down. It was 12:30pm when they finished talking

Hermione asked them not to tell the Weasley family about her issue. She didn't want them to worry or anything.

The four of them spent the day buying their books and catching up on what had happened to everyone's holiday. As usual for the boys, it was Quidditch. Ginny tried to make Hermione smile. After that shocking news, no one knew how to react to it.

"When are you going to talk to the Nott's about the betrothal?" Ginny asked

The boys immediately stopped their conversation

"Tomorrow"

"Good!" exclaimed Ron

"Yeah then you can make some sort of an arrangement and get out of the betrothal!"

"Thanks Ron but yeah… I was hoping to do something like that" Hermione replied

They got out of the Leaky Cauldron and walked into Diagon Alley. Hermione needed to buy some books for herself while the boys went to the Quidditch shop.

'Now that we're alone' thought Ginny 'I can finally ask her the details of her holiday so far!'

"Hermione"

"Hm?"

"How was the summer?"

"Fine? I already told you my holiday Gin"

"The details! Where did you get such an awesome makeover? And those clothes! Come on Hermione! Tell me! Please?"

Hermione turned from the book shelf and faced Ginny. "Alright, let's go up to the café and talk about my extravagant holiday" she laughed

They went upstairs and ordered a hot chocolate each

"Okay start!" Ginny squealed

So Hermione got started on talking about meeting her friends and that they went shopping and that they realised that she needed a makeover. She spent tones of money on clothes, make-up and the hair.

"So any boys? I know you like that Sam person!"

Hermione blushed

"ARGHHHHHH! ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM?!"

"Shut up Gin! Everyone's looking here now" whispered Hermione

"Whatever. Now spill"

"Yes I am going out with him. And I went on a date with him!"

They both squealed at the same time and laughed. "But what are you going to do about Malfoy?"

"I don't know. But I know he doesn't like me. Geez! He's been making fun of me since the first day I came to Hogwarts! There is no way that I am going to get married to him and we will find a way around it tomorrow" Hermione said with ease

"Um Hermione?" asked Ginny. Clearly Hermione didn't know anything about wizard betrothals. She must've thought that they were like the muggle betrothals that you could pull out of

"Yeah?"

"You know what a betrothal is right?"

"A mutual promise to marriage"

"Well… wizard betrothals are a little different…"

"Different how?"

"It still is a mutual promise of marriage except you can't break it"

"There's no way?"

"None. Not even if you cheat on your partner. Not even if you're true love is someone else. Not even paying a large sum of money to the other family. Other than death of course!"

Hermione started hyperventilating. How could this happen? Her relationship with Sam had just started and everything was going well with them! She couldn't just dump him after a week without an explanation! And he's not a wizard! WHAT DO I DO?

Hermione had a small tear but wiped it away before Ginny could see it

"What do I do now Gin? What about me and Sam?"

"The only solution is that you break up with him and you're going to have to spend your whole life with Malfoy then"

That was when Hermione started crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything was going perfect. She wished that she was still a muggle. Or the fact that she was never discovered as Hermione Nott. Or that she was betrothed to Malfoy. She wanted to be Hermione Granger. Who she was before. But this change turned her life upside down

Ginny soothed her friend. There was nothing she could do for her. No one could do anything for Hermione

"Ginny" Hermione sobbed

"What is it?"

"Why did this happen to me? I never asked for this. I want my life to be back to normal! Back to where I was a plain muggleborn and nothing else"

"Honey, it just happens. We can't choose where we come from or what happens to us"

"Gin, I'm gonna go home okay. Tell Harry and Ron that I said bye. And that they have to mail me" she laughed at the last part

"Sure. Bye Hermione"

Hermione got to the fireplace and yelled "Granger Residence"

As soon as she got home, she went to her bedroom and cried. Why was this happening?

888888 The Next Day 888888

Hermione was getting ready for her betrothal talk with the Nott's, Malfoys and the Grangers. She put on her earcuffs because she wanted to set out a bad impression or at least not look well-dressed for the formal meeting for the Malfoys. She had a sleeveless black shirt with a leopard and black and white stripy leggings. She had some high heeled boots and a black purse

"I'm ready mum!" Hermione called out

She stepped out from her room and her parents were very angry at what she was wearing. "Hermione darling, you need to get changed into a nice dress not this" her mum pointed up and down

"No mum. I'm wearing this and setting a bad impression on myself" she smirked

"Alright. We don't have much time left! We're already 5 minutes behind!" yelled Dan Granger before her mum could protest

"You all know how floo powder works right?" asked Hermione. They had travelled by floo before but she didn't know if they remembered or not

"Yes you say your location in the fireplace and release the powder" said her father irritated at their speed

"Good. Now you go first dad then mum then me"

"Fine"

Dan went first and Anna Granger went second. "Dammit I can't set a worse impression on myself. This will have to do"

"Malfoy Manor!" and Hermione was flooed off to the Malfoys

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I had zero inspiration to right it! I know it's really bad but I'm hoping that I could update chapter 7 somewhere during the long weekend! But maybe not cause it's my birthday party this sundayyyyyy woooo. Haha read and review please XX**


	7. The Betrothal is signed!

**Chapter 7 – The signing of the betrothal**

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor at 10:05am exact. Truth be told, the Grangers really were 5 minutes late

The Nott's and the Malfoys were all dressed nicely in either tuxedos or fancy dresses. Theo and Draco were talking while the adults were conversing. The Grangers seemed out of place. Not the fact that they weren't well-dressed but the fact that they were muggles and that was something that the Malfoys wouldn't converse with even though their daughter is married to their son

"Hey!"

Everyone immediately stopped their talking and looked at their newcomer

"Hi. Hermione here"

They all looked her up and down and did a retake. "What is she wearing? Such a disgrace!" whispered Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa hit him lightly but Hermione heard "Mr Malfoy, I am wearing muggle clothing"

Nothing happened until Narcissa spoke up "How about we take this to the drawing room?"

The chattering started up again and they all walked to the drawing room. Hermione walked by herself. She didn't need any company with her until Draco stood on the left side and Theo on the right

"Granger" they both said

"Malfoy. Nott" she replied

She tried speeding up just to avoid them but they held her back

"No, no, no Granger. We are going to have a conversation at the back"

And have a conversation they did. It was mainly the boys talking over Hermione's head where she got really annoyed at but if she slowed down, they would also slow down or if she went faster, they would hold her back. It really was a no win situation.

They finally arrived at the drawing room where everyone took their seats

The Malfoys and the Nott's were all together on one side of the room and the Grangers on the other

"Please sit down" Narcissa said

They all sat down but Lucius muttered something like "Filthy muggles sitting in my drawing room"

"So I take it that we're all gathered here today for the details of the betrothal" Hermione asked

"Yes we are" replied Angelina Nott

Narcissa nudged Lucius and Lucius looked at the Grangers with disgust

"Humph. We, the Malfoys, and the Nott's have made a betrothal between Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Nott. Are there any questions regarding the betrothal?" Lucius looked at Hermione directly in the eyes when he said that

"None sir"

Everyone was shocked. They all expected at least a question on how to get out of the betrothal. They never expected a short, simple no

"Are you sure sweetie?" asked Anna Granger

"Yes. I know all about wizard betrothals. No matter what I do or what Malfoy does considering his extracurricular activities, the betrothal will not be cancelled until we die so I don't have any questions whatsoever" Draco blushed and this and looked a bit angry at Hermione. She smiled sweetly at him like nothing of importance happened

Everyone was silent. By that tone, everyone knew she was angry but could still keep up a conversation

"Very. Well. Then" replied Lucius Malfoy. "Tinky!" A house elf came and replied "Yes sir?"

"Get the betrothal document out"

Tinky disapparated and then apparated back with the document. He immediately vanished again so she wouldn't be in their way

"Sign here" Lucius pointed at a line which read _Hermione Nott _underneath

"Gladly" she signed it and passed it to Draco. "Your turn"

He signed it with a smirk since he wouldn't back out. Sure he liked Granger but there was no way in hell that he would back out when she didn't back out. Plus he already knew about wizard betrothals

He signed it as well and the contract vanished

"It is now at Gringotts in the Malfoy vault. Welcome to the family" Lucius tried to smile but it ended up like a grimace

Hermione's phone started to ring and her ringtone _What Makes You Beautiful _by One Direction started ringing

"What is that racket?!" exclaimed all of the purebloods

"Sorry" said Hermione. She pulled out her mobile from her purse and looked at her phone. "Well look at that, Sam's calling" Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco. She knew that it would get on his nerves

"I won't be a moment. Keep talking"

She answered her phone "Sam?" and walked out of the room

"Such a disrespectful girl" muttered Lucius

888888

That call made Hermione suddenly panic. What was she going to do about Sam? The only thing was that she would have to break up with him

But that was honestly the most unfair thing that had happened to her. She had liked Sam since her holidays in the third year but unfortunately, after going out for a week, she would have to break up with him

She knew that it was going to be hard on him as well without an explanation as to why she would want to break up with him and that they only went out for a week

Sam was still talking on the phone until

"Sam"

He immediately stopped talking "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Shoot"

"No I meant face to face"

"Sure, how about at the café in 10?"

"Yeah alright"

"Bye"

Hermione ended her call and walked back to the living room. "Hey mum, dad" Everyone stopped talking to see what Hermione was going to say

"Yes sweetie?" her mum replied

"I need to go talk to Sam for a bit, I'll be back though" she kissed her on the cheek

"Bye for now" and disapparated away

"How can she do that?!" Theodore Nott asked. No one could do that in Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy sighed "The Manor now recognises her as a Malfoy"

88888888

"Hey Mya"

Sam was about to kiss her until Hermione put her hand up. She was a bit teary eyed but she wiped them away

"So what did you want to meet me for at such short notice?"

"Um Sam"

"Yeah"

"Be calm when I say this alright"

"Okay…"

"Sam, I'm breaking up with you"

There was a momentary lapse of silence until "WHAT!" Everyone in the café glared at Sam for that loud shout

"Shush Sam" she said while apologizing to the customers

She dragged him away from the café and they went to a nearby park

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" he asked

"It means that I don't love you anymore, that I don't want us to be together"

"But we've wanted each other since ages ago"

"I know Sam, I know but –"

"Do you have a reason Mya? Because I can see in your eyes that you don't mean this, that you were probably forced to do this"

"I wasn't forced" This came out as a whisper and some tears shone through

"Then why?"

"Because I found someone else"

"Excuse me?"

"I found someone else"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you" I looked up into his eyes

He punched the tree and Hermione winced at his hand. It was bleeding and there were some cuts. Some of the bark was stuck to his hand

"Here let me – "

"No, just don't Hermione" and he walked away

Hermione sat down in the park and started to ball her eyes out. She honestly wanted to be with same for the rest of her life for all she knew. Yes she only went out with him for a week but the two of them had liked each other for so long

8888888

"Father, I'm going to see how Granger's doing" Draco said to his father

"Fine but you don't know where she is"

"I have a hutch" To be honest, he had tried to eavesdrop on Hermione's conversation with Sam and found out that they were going to the café. Of course he knew where it was, he had to go there to buy some food when they were at the beach!

"I'll come with you" Theo said

'Dammit' Draco thought "Sure"

Draco held Theo's arm and they disapparated to the café just in time to see Hermione and Sam walk to the park

They tried to follow discreetly and hid behind the bushes again. They couldn't hear the conversation but knew that it would end like a disaster

Sam finally walked away and left Hermione crying. She sat down while hugging her knees and just cried

"We should do something" said Draco

He was about to get up when Theo made him sit back down

"What was that about?!"

"If you go over there now, isn't she going to be suspicious that you're here?"

"Does it look like she gives a fuck if I go over there now? Look at her"

He pointed to Hermione and she didn't notice anything. She just kept on crying and it broke Draco's heart

"Look Theo. I don't give a shit if you don't do anything for your sister but I'm going over there to comfort her okay"

He stood up, walked to Hermione and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her head fell onto his shoulder. She kept crying even more and she wrapped her arms around him

"Hey hey, it's alright" Draco comforted. He knew that Hermione didn't know that it was him that was comforting her so he just stayed like that. They stayed like that for a while and all that Draco could think was 'I'll never hurt her because seeing her cry this much break my heart and whoever hurts her like this, they'll be punched to death'

He kissed her on the head as she fell asleep in his arms "It's going to be alright because I'm going to talk the best care for you"

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really really sorry if this is short. Still zero inspiration. At the moment, I'm writing a Harmony story called I need to get a wife! Check it out if you ship Harmony like me!**

**Hopefully, I will make my chapters longer or improve on my updating skills :)**

**In the meantime, keep reading and reviewing! XX**


	8. Let's go back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 8 – Let's go back to Hogwarts**

**A/N: I'm getting a bit of my inspiration back or maybe I'm just in the mood from writing. Either way here we gooooooooo**

Two more weeks of Hermione's life passed by and a lot of things had happened to her. She hung out with her friends but whenever Sam was there, everything was just that little bit more awkward. She tried to make an effort to be with the Nott's. Hermione bonded most with Theo but maybe that was because they were the same age and probably due to the fact that they were twins

She stayed at the Burrow when there was a week of school left. She would hang out with Harry, Ron and Ginny and they would do everything to make Hermione have a happy week while she was with them. Hermione studied and studied in her spare time when she was away. Hermione also received a letter saying that she was Head Girl and Harry became Quidditch captain. That night, they held a feast. Hermione didn't tell Draco or the Nott's since there was no need to on her part

Half the time Hermione was sad. Most of the reason was to the fact of her break up with Sam. Ginny knew how much she liked Sam. Ever since they had come back to fourth year, the train journey to Hogwarts was all about Sam. Sam this, Sam that… Sam, sam sam

88888888

Meanwhile at the Nott Mansion, Draco stayed the night at their mansion so the next day, he would go to Platform 9 ¾ with Theo and meet up all the other Slytherins

He was always at the Nott Mansion whenever Hermione went over for some "Bonding Time" as Angelina Nott liked to call it. He also needed to bond with his wife to be

Everyone could see that Hermione was sad whenever they saw her but only Theo and Draco knew the reason why. The adults only knew that Sam and Hermione had broken up and they knew that the sadness will overcome after a week or something

What they didn't know was how long they had both liked each other

Draco felt really bad about making Hermione feel sad because of the break up. But there was nothing that he could do about it other than stay out of it. He also knew that it was none of his fault; the adults were the ones who made the betrothal not him

He still remembered what happened under the tree on the day of their break up

Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Of course Draco had his arms wrapped around her and rubbed circles on her back. He didn't know if Theo had left or not or how much time had passed after Hermione had fallen asleep. When she finally woke up, the sun was just about to set

"Malfoy?!" She immediately scrambled away from his arms

"What are you doing here?" She didn't know that she had tear stained marks all over her cheeks. She didn't know how truly caring Draco had been

"You broke up with Sam didn't you?"

"So what if I did? It's none of your business!"

"It is my business if it concerns you and your relationships!" he retaliated

"Fine, I broke up with Sam but it's not because of the betrothal!"

"Then why!"

"Because… because… I don't know!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE BETROTHAL! DON'T DENY IT GRANGER! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED THIS EITHER!" He yelled back at her

She just stood there shocked at the yelling from Draco. He realised how loud he was and he was walking towards her when she stuck her hand out. She was crying again

"Don't" she sobbed "Just don't. I know that it's not your fault for the betrothal and I know that there's no choice but to marry each other. I know that you probably don't want this. I mean, wasn't it just a week ago that I was a mudblood?"

"Granger don't do this"

"No Malfoy! I know that you've never liked me. I know that I was the target for you every single time you needed to feel more superior then everyone else. I know that you know how it used to hurt me. You saw me cry in the bathrooms at some times or in the corner of the library but you would just sneer and walk away" she still kept on sobbing and Draco's heart broke for her. He wished that he could go back in time to fix everything up

"You're just doing this to make your parents happy and I'm only doing this because I'm forced to. So just go away Malfoy. I'll see you later" and she disapparated away

The memory still killed Draco

88888888

September 1st somehow come. At least her studies in Hogwarts would take Hermione off her thoughts of hurting Sam. She had packed the day before and was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast calmly with Arthur at 9am while the other 3 teenagers were running around looking for stuff

"Where are my socks?"

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"My brush!"

"Honestly you three! I told you all to pack and Harry your shirt is here…" Hermione said while holding a blue shirt with stains

"Thanks Hermione" Harry was about to run off when Hermione asked "You're not going to wear that are you?"

"Scourigfy" **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** "Now I can wear it" smiled Harry

88888888

At 10:30am, everyone was finally ready. This time, no aurors were required to accompany them because Lord Voldemort was dead and most of his followers were locked away in Azkaban or being awaited the Kiss

Hermione went through the wall first up and greeted Neville

"Neville!" she exclaimed and hugged her friend

"Hi Hermione" he replied back

Neville was also standing with Seamus and Dean and they were both greeted with hugs. All three of the boys didn't realise what Hermione was wearing until she stood back to talk to them. Seamus and Dean were practically ogling her in public while Neville was blushing

Harry, Ron and Ginny soon came through to Platform 9 ¾ and they all had a conversation of the platform

"Neville, what's wrong?" Harry asked

"Um… nothing"

Harry looked in the direction of what Neville was looking at and came to the conclusion of Hermione. He looked at her up and down and totally understood why Neville was blushing. Even Harry was starting to have unbrotherly thoughts about her!

Hermione was wearing a navy blue sleeveless blouse and black short shorts. The blouse was loose yet it stilled showed off some curves and the shortness of the shorts made everyone see how long her legs truly were. The top two buttons were undone and a bit of cleavage was shown. She was wearing leopard printed ankle vans which gave her a bit of height as well

"Hermione" Harry whispered

"What?"

"Do your buttons up"

"Why?"

"Because you're showing cleavage"

"Come on Harry, it's really hot weather"

It was true. Everyone was wearing shirts and shorts with sunglasses as well

"Fine"

88888888

"Draco" Blaise greeted Draco

"Blaise" they had a mini hug thing then broke off. Crabbe and Goyle were already by Draco's side and they weren't even anywhere near Hogwarts yet!

"How was the holiday?" Blaise asked

"We found out who Hermione Nott is" Draco said and pointing at Theo

"No way! Who is it mate?"

"You'll never guess who it is though"

"Hermione Granger?"

"How did you know?!"

"The name"

"But –"

"Yeah I know that you thought it wasn't her because the name was such a coincidence but no matter what the two of youse said, I still thought it was her"

"Dang" Adrian Pucey said

"Dang what?" Draco asked. He didn't even see Adrian there

"Granger" He nodded his head in her direction

They all turned their heads. Draco was marvelling at the fact of how attractive she really was compared to all the other girls, especially to Pansy Parkinson. He shivered involuntarily

"Who knew that she would've turned out this hot! Man I'd take her any second"

Bad choice Adrian

Adrian was immediately flung and crashed into the side of the train "Don't you dare say that about her" Draco growled. His wand was out and he was basically choking Adrian

"Alright!" he wheezed out and Draco dropped him. Adrian coughed while clutching his throat and said "Granger's a mudblood! What do you care about her for?"

Bad choice again Adrian

Draco kicked him on the side and punched him. He coughed some blood and Draco said in a death tone "I'd be more careful about what you say about Granger. She's Hermione Nott and we are betrothed. She will become Hermione Malfoy and when you say something like that in my presence about her, you will die. Got it Pucey?!"

Adrian didn't object. No way. He nodded in understanding and Draco got off him

"Good" and he wiped his hands

88888888

The train ride to Hogwarts was fun and boring. They had all played Exploding Snap where for once, Hermione actually played. 'Life's too little and I have to make the most of it' she thought

And boy was Hermione good. Everyone else had either burnt skin or burnt hair but in Seamus' case, it was burnt eyebrows

"Dammit! Now I need them to grow again just like in first year!" and everyone laughed

They reached Hogwarts at nightfall like every other time and stepped out of the train

"Ahh it's good to be here" Hermione signed

"I know what you mean" laughed Harry

"I need to get changed you guys" and Hermione went up to leave to go to the bathroom. Luckily nothing happened on the way to and from the bathroom. She pinned her Head Girl badge on her and stepped out of the train. She looked for Harry and Ron and finally found them. When they were all together, they looked for Hagrid together on the station but he wasn't there. They and Ginny, Neville and Luna all took a carriage to Hogwarts

They caught up with Luna since they didn't do that in the train and finally arrived at Hogwarts

8888888

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry on either side of her. The first years had all come looking frightened and scared. It was always fun to watch them be scared since they probably thought that it would be something that would test them when in reality, all it was, was putting a hat on your head and determining what house you would be in.

Dumbledore was talking about house unity and "Blah blah blah! We get it!" complained Ron "I'm hungryyyyyyyyy"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione nudged him

"And after that long speech, you may all tuck in!" Food magically appeared and Ron immediately stuffed his plate and mouth with food

"Gross Ron" complained Hermione

"Wha-ev –"

"Don't even talk Ron" and Ron ate his dinner in silence. It didn't really matter to him; he just spent more time to eat

8888888

Dinner was finally finished and Dumbledore stood up to speak. Everyone was silenced and Dumbledore made another short speech

"I would now like to announce the Heads of Hogwarts this year. The Head Girl is Hermione Granger…" There was a lot of applause and Ron and Harry bugged her to stand up. When she did, even more people started clapping and cheering for her and all Hermione could do was laugh and blush

Hermione sat back down and Dumbledore said "And our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy" Draco stood up and received cheers from the Slytherin table. All the other tables were quiet but there were some claps so it didn't seem too rude

"You may now make your way to your towers and have a goodnight" The teachers all left and the students started standing up. "First years!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron were about to leave sneakily until Hermione grabbed a hold of them

"Nuh-uh, not so fast boys"

So with the combined effort of Harry and Ron, the rounded up all of the first year Gryffindor's and made their way to the Gryffindor Tower

88888888

Once they reached the tower, the Fat Lady asked Hermione "Password?"

"Devil's Snare" and the portrait was opened

All of the first years looked at the common room in amazement. "Alright boys on the left and girls on the right. Your dorms are on the first level and your trunks have already arrived" They clambered up the stairs and disappeared

"Eugh, today's so tiring" Hermione said and fell on the sofa

A school owl flew through the open window and a letter was dropped on Hermione's lap. The owl flew away not needing an answer

She got up from her laying position and sat up straight

"What do you think that is?" Ginny asked

"I honestly don't know"

"Maybe it's a loveeeeeeeeee letter" said Ginny while laughing

"Oh shut it"

She opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologize for sending this letter at such short notice but you must come to the 6__th__ floor Charms room. I will meet you and Mr Malfoy there immediately_

_Professor McGonagall_

"I'm supposed to meet Professor McGonagall and Malfoy near the Charms room" Hermione said

"Well have fun" said Harry and Hermione stepped out of the common room

88888888

Hermione meet Professor McGonagall at the Charms room and they waited for Draco for 5 minutes

"Finally" Hermione muttered under her breath

Draco caught that "Well I'm sorry for making you wait"

"Sod off you prick"

"Bookworm"

"Git"

"Know-it-all"

"Ferret"

"Mudblood"

McGonagall was about to interfere when he said that but Hermione was faster

"But I'm not a mudblood" she smirked at him. Damn she looked sexy with that smirk. 'Imagine her smirking that that while she was spanking you…' Draco thought. 'Fuck, these thoughts...' he thought

"What do you mean Miss Granger?"

"I am Hermione Nott; Theodore Nott's long lost twin sister"

Well that was uncalled for McGonagall thought

"Well… Miss Nott, if you and Mr Malfoy could follow me please"

She led them down a corridor and turned left and walked down the corridor a bit more. They stopped in front of a portrait with a painting of Merlin

"Merlin" Professor McGonagall said

He woke up "What is it Minerva?"

"Our Head students are here"

"Oh yes, hello" he turned and faced them

"Hello" they replied

"This dorm can be used whenever you want. These are also your sleeping quarters but you don't have to come here if you don't want to, you can always sleep in your house area"

They both nodded and she continued "Dumbledore wanted to promote house unity and thought of an idea. That our Heads live together and since you are a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, it would make the House unity more effective"

Well… that was something

"Now you must choose a password. I suggest that you stay here for the night instead of going back to your house area" and with that, Professor McGonagall left

"I agree with Professor McGonagall"

"Yeah, for once she actually has a good idea" responded Draco

Hermione glared at him. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say

"What should the password be?"

"Snakes"

"Lions"

"Slytherin"

"Gryffindor"

"We'll never get a password!" Draco complained

"Will you children hurry up? I would like some sleep if you don't mind" the painting of Merlin complained

"Sorry, how about Phoenix?" Hermione asked

"Good enough"

"Good, you may now enter" the portrait opened up finally

They stepped in at the same time

"Watch it Granger" and he moved forwards first

"Typical, I always thought it was ladies first"

"But when there's a Malfoy, they're first"

"Technically, I am a Malfoy as well you know"

"Not yet. We're not even married yet" Draco smirked. Who knew that it would be Hermione to bring up the issue of marriage?

"Whatever"

The common room had white and gold striped wallpaper. There was a white carpet with some matching black sofas as well. There was an arm chair on either side of the room with a large table in between and some small tables next to the arm chairs. There was a fireplace which kept the whole place warm

The bathroom was like the Prefect's bathroom only the bath was smaller in size and there were showers. Both bedrooms were white with silver furniture

Hermione enlarged her trunk in her room and found her toothbrush, toothpaste and some pyjamas. She headed to the bathroom first and got changed and clean. She stepped out wearing a simple light pink tank top and some pyjama shorts

"Purebloods shouldn't wear pyjamas like that" Draco commented

"Well I want to. Where is your stuff?"

"Humph" Draco crossed his arms "They're in the Slytherin dorms"

"Looks like you're going to have to sleep in your uniform. Ta-ta Malfoy" and she closed the door to her room and started laughing. At least the first day back at school was good and immediately fell asleep on her bed

**A/N: Hope you like the fast update! Haha please review! I might not update as much either because I unfortunately, in Australia, don't have a summer holiday so I need to study and do my homework! Ackkk so I needed to make an update!**

**Thanks, Ally xx **


End file.
